


I'm not little anymore

by ShiningEve



Series: Star Trek Time Travels [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Older Characters, Time Travel, USS Voyager - Freeform, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningEve/pseuds/ShiningEve
Summary: About 6 years into their journey home, the crew of Voyager stops to study an asteroid belt.That's when everything goes wrong.And who are these who people on the bridge?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Miral Paris & B'Elanna Torres, Miral Paris & Tom Paris, Naomi Wildman & Samantha Wildman, Seven of Nine & Naomi Wildman
Series: Star Trek Time Travels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I'm not little anymore

"On screen." Janeway ordered, standing up. As the picture of the asteroid belt popped up on the viewscreen.

"Captain, I am detecting a elevated level of neutrinos and chroniton particles. I will need to use the astrometrics sensors for a better look." Seven stated.

"Very well." Janeway smiled. Suddenly, an unexplained explosion rocked the ship. Hurrying to her seat, Janeway pulled up her personal screen. "What was that?"

"A large burst of chroniton radiation off the port bow" Harry said.

"On screen."

"Theres nothing there, Captain." Tom said when the image popped up on screen. Suddenly, two beams of transporter light shone. Out of it stepped two women, one blonde and the other brunette.

"Security to the bridge. Intruder alert." Tuvok said.

The brunette woman held out a device and hit a button. A comm signal sounded, and then the Captain's voice came out. _"Belay that order, situation resolved."_ The woman smirked. She brushed back her hair, revealing Klingon cranial ridges remarkably similar to B'Elanna's. She pushed Tom out of the pilot seat and took control of the ship. She passed the recorded device to the blonde woman, who had small horns on her head.

"Naomi?" Janeway asked. Naomi smiled.

"Hey, Captain." She turned on the device and pressed another button. Janeway's voice came out again.

_"Computer, reroute all bridge controls to the helm, authorization Janeway Pi 1 1 0"_

"Bridge controls rerouted."

"Miral, you know what to do."

"Shut it, I'm already doing it."

B'Elanna approached 'Miral'. "Your name... Miral?"

Miral smiled. "Hey, Ma." 

B'Elanna stumbled back, and Tom grabbed her arm to steady her. 

"Am I-?" Tom asked.

"Yeahh." Miral said.

"The temporal prime directive.. Why are you here?" Janeway asked.

"You told me to ignore it, over 16 years ago." Naomi said. "Our universe was created as a split-branch universe, it was created when you tried to fly through this nebula. Everything went down from there." She threw a PADD at Miral's head, who grabbed it and scowled at her. She read it and entered something into the ops section of the panel. "Our ship got hit by some sort of energy wave. 33 crewmen dead on impact, 27 died of unknown complications. with 88 left, we began to falter. Then the Cav-at-ali attacked. Over a year later, we were down to 25. Miral, the Captain-our Captain Janeway, mind you- and I among them. We used a temporal Borg device to send the two of us here to stop our universe from ever being created."

"The calculations are complete. Heading 401.44 MARK 08.76, warp 4.678." The console beeped, and they took off. "Time till destination, 5 minutes." Miral stood up and gathered her stuff. She held out the recorder one last time, pressing a final sequence.

" _Computer, return all designated functions to designated bridge stations. Authorization Janeway PI 1 1 0"_

"You won't remember any of this again. This'll be a blank moment you can't uncover." Naomi said.

"It was good to see some of you again. I really missed seeing you, Dad." Miral said.

Both of them pressed a series of buttons on their extra combadges, and they flickered out of extistence.

"Status." Janeway ordered.

"It seems we traveled through a wormhole, one of a miniature scale. it has not shown up on the sensors again." Seven said.

"Continue ahead, warp 7."

"Aye Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say, but thanks for reading!  
> until next time,  
> XOXO,  
> ShiningEve


End file.
